¿Sueño o Realidad?
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Para salvar a Seiya, Atena a viajado a la guerra santa de hace 200 años, lo cual ha dado un buen resultado, claro respecto a la vida de Seiya, pero cambiar los hechos en esa guerra a provocado que el tiempo y espacio sufra una distorsión, trayendo consecuencias en el presente…
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: este finc se ubica después de la next dimensión. Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada**_

_Para salvar a Seiya, Atena a viajado a la guerra santa de hace 200 años, lo cual ha dado un buen resultado, claro respecto a la vida de Seiya, pero cambiar los hechos en esa guerra a provocado que el tiempo y espacio sufra una distorsión, trayendo consecuencias en el presente…Seiya ha despertado y un presentimiento lo ha llevado al santuario, donde encontrara algo que le hará dudar si lo que esta viviendo es un sueño o realidad… _

**¿SUEÑO O REALIDAD?**

_**No se puede cambiar el pasado sin cambiar el presente…**_

Después de un largo "sueño" por fin había despertado, el solo sentir el cosmos de Atena lo había regresado, pero había algo distinto, algo que él no recordaba…algo anormal, pero que era?…

Su búsqueda por saber que era aquello anormal que sentía lo había llevado al santuario… Llego al santuario encontrándose con varias jóvenes, las cuales vestían ropa de entrenamiento, supuso entonces que eran aprendices de amazonas, pero y porque no usabas la máscara?, por que actuaban tan natural, como si nunca se hubiese usado la mascar…lo pensó y una idea le cruzo la mente tal vez, solo tal vez Saori abollo esa ley, pues a su parecer siempre fue algo muy machista…

Se quiso acercar a saludar y preguntar sobre Atena, Saori, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio acercarse a un caballero dorado, lo sabía por la armadura la cual reconocía como la de Aries, el mismo color de ojos, el mismo color de cabello y los lunarcitos monos de su frente, sonrió al reconocer a su portador sin duda alguna ese era Mu, estaba con vida eso le sorprendió pero le alegro. Quiso acercarse y saludar pero algo lo detuvo, nuevamente esa sensación de que algo ocurría lo invadió...fue cuando entonces noto algo raro en el caballero de Aries, lo veía un tanto delicado para lo que recordaba; si era cierto que el caballero era delicado en su forma de ser, de hablar y hasta al pelear; pero ahora era demasiado… que le pasaba al caballero de Aries?. La respuesta a su pregunta llego, cuando el caballero se percató de su presencia y le sonrió amistosamente para luego acercársele y…. Desde cuando Mu usaba brillo en los labios?, y si era peor… Mu de Aries era…era mujer?!. Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, el caballero de Pegaso estaba estupefacto….Definitivamente algo estaba mal…

Seiya…Seiya…- llamo el caballero de Aries con preocupación al ver que Pegaso no reaccionaba- Seiya que pasa?- volvió a sacudir, a lo cual el caballero cayo desmayado bruscamente. Con preocupación rápidamente lo tomo en sus brazos para llevarlo a su templo para cuidar de él hasta que se despertara y le explicara qué era lo que le pasaba…

Despertó, poco a poco sintiendo que su cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con cuatro pares de ojos los cuales le miraban con atención y preocupación. Conocía esos ojos…o bueno creía conocerlos, pero porque le resultaban diferentes, porque?

Se trato de levantar, cuando sintió que recibía ayuda, Mu lo ayudaba, sí era el aunque si lo que vio antes de caer desmayado era real, él no era él…era ella…Sintió en ese momento un dolor en la cabeza tan grande que en ese momento deseo no tenerla…

Qué pasa?-pregunto-que les pasó?-logro preguntar antes de cerrar los ojos y presionarse las sienes, el dolor cada vez se hacía más agudo

El golpe fue fuerte- escucho una voz que se notaba preocupada- como dejaste que se golpeara tan fuerte, Mu…-el mencionado bajo la cabeza con culpabilidad- lo siento- musito en voz baja

Que chichón…Jajaja- esa voz…esa voz era la de Milo, estaba seguro, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el escorpión, el cual le miraba sonriendo con burla, sin duda alguna ese era el Milo que conocía, sonrió al ver que por lo menos el seguía siendo el mismo.

Milo, que paso?-pregunto para luego mirar a los demás, encontrándose con "Mu", "Camus" y Saga o Kanon?( no los sabia diferenciar así que estaba en duda)

Como que, que paso?- el escorpio comenzó a hablar- te desmayaste, antes de llegar siquiera a Aries y si no es porque Mu estuvo ahí, ya serias comida de buitres…Jajaja- al final le resultaba divertido imaginarse al Pegaso siendo un banquete para los buitres

NO!, no me refiero a eso!- levanto la voz, el dolor de cabeza y la confusión empezaban a desesperarlo- disculpen…-pidió al darse cuenta que había levantado la voz- que pasó, porque…-como preguntar él porque Mu era mujer al igual que Camus?- el porqué se ven diferentes- termino de preguntar mirando a Camus y Mu

No, entiendo…-Kanon o Saga hablo- a que te refieres con diferentes…? Yo, nos veo igual que siempre…-miro a sus compañeros para luego mirarlo confundido

Cómo?...Saga, Milo que no se dan cuenta- hablo molesto- miren!- grito señalando a Camus y Mu - son mujeres!-grito ya exasperado

…y eso que tiene de malo?- hablo Camus- no creo que ser mujer, sea malo o sí?- pregunto mirando a sus compañeros, quienes negaron

Seiya, soy Kanon no Saga- aclaro el gemelo menor- parece que el golpe le afecto- les dijo a sus compañeros

NO! USTEDES ESTÁN MAL!- grito más molesto y se levanto de la cama donde estuvo todo el tiempo- TODOS USTEDES ERAN HOMBRES, QUE NO RECUERDAN!

Seiya, tranquilo…-Mu se acerco para tratar calmarlo, recibiendo un empujón por parte del Pegaso-…seiya, no lo crees que estas, confundido…el golpe te…-fue interrumpido por el grito que dio seiya

Ustedes son los confundidos!, yo los conocí en la guerra de las doce casas, tú reparaste mi armadura después de está- apunto a Mu- luego peleamos contra los dioses guerreros de Asgard, con Poseidón y hades donde los que…- calló al darse cuenta de que iba a hablar demás- y ahora…ahora son…-

Mujeres…?- Camus se dejo escuchar- no sé qué fue lo que te paso o que te fumaste…pero, lo que no te permito es que seas tan idiota, que acaso ser mujer es malo?!- dijo indignada

Tranquila Cam…- Milo se acerco a la acuario y tranquilizarla- está confundido, compréndelo-dijo poniendo la mano en su hombro

Seiya miro a Camus y luego a los demás para luego bajar la mirada avergonzado, pues aunque todo lo que estaba pasando lo tenía confundido la forma en que dijo esas palabras habían sonado machistas y ofensivas- no quise decir…eso…yo solo- no sabía que decir. Todo se quedo en silencio, que fue roto por Mu

Sera mejor que descanses- dijo ante el incomodo silencio que había surgido- vamos…- esta vez se dirigió a sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron para luego retirarse- descansa, cuando te sientas mejor hablaremos…-expreso antes de seguir a sus compañeros

Que es lo que ocurre? Porque todo esta tan diferente? Atena, que pasa?- hablo cuando se quedo completamente solo…

_**N/A: hola, nuevo finc aunque creo que muchas (os) fanáticas(os) me querrán matar después de leerlo Pero fue algo que se me ocurrió cuando iba a clase de Estadística Aplicada y la escribí mientras estaba en está y quise compartirla, acepto cualquier crítica (aunque lo de los signos de exclamación o interrogación solo los escribo al último, porque es mi forma de escribir, así que en esa parte no me corrijan n.n). …bueno gracias por leer…**_


	2. ¿Sueño dentro de un sueño o ?

**¿Sueño dentro de un sueño o sueño dentro de una realidad?**

Sintió su cuerpo pesado y como sus fuerzas poco a poco lo iban abandonando, por lo que se dejo caer en la cama que antes ocupaba, sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar poco a poco, el dolor de cabeza se esfumo así como todo a su alrededor…

Nuevamente la cosmoenergia de Atena lo había despertado, pero cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrase en otro lugar diferente en donde había dormido. Un jardín de flores extenso se alzaba, y lo recordó, ese era el lugar donde despertó la primera vez…acaso lo que vivió antes era un sueño o este era un sueño…no lo sabía. Movió las piernas para levantarse y cuando lo consiguió escucho la voz de una persona a la cual conocía bien, Marín, sin duda era ella…

Seiya, seiya!- la mujer se acerco al joven para luego abrazarlo- que bueno que ya despertaste- le dijo mientras se separaba-

Marín, me alegra verte…pero dime has visto a Saori?- pregunto

Seiya, como siempre te preocupas de ella antes que por ti mismo…- le dijo antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar- veras Atena ha regresado al santuario…es necesario que este allá, y es por eso que me pidió te cuidar- dijo volteándose para mirarlo- pero como ya despertaste, mi misión termino…ahora debo regresar-

Voy contigo…- hablo para luego andar a lado de su maestra- Marín, donde están Shiryu y los demás?- pregunto con preocupación

Shiryu está en los cinco picos junto con Shunrei; Hyoga en Siberia; Shun en el santuario con June y Shaina e Ikki…pues de él no se sabe nada…-termino de decir la amazona

Mmmm ya veo…cuanto tiempo estuve "dormido"?-

Dos meses, cinco días exactos- respondió la pelirroja

Que!?...- exclamo sorprendido- tanto tiempo…para mí fue como un día…- agrego

Si…para todos acido difícil…- dijo en vos baja la amazona perdida en sus pensamientos, lo cual desconcertó al caballero- todo es tan diferente…

Marín…-susurro, sabia cual era el motivo de la depresión que ahora mostraba su Maestra y amiga, Aioria, claro el mas que nadie sabía que tan unidos eran y ahora que él había partido, estaba seguro que la águila se sentía sola. Fue cuando recordó, el extraño "sueño" que tuvo antes de despertar- Marín, tuve un sueño raro…-dijo de repente, haciendo que su maestra volteara a verlo- soñé que despertaba y sentía algo raro, así que fui al saltuario y encontré algo que me desconcertó mucho…pero ahora que lo pienso me hace un poco de gracia...-dijo sonriendo

Y que fue eso…?- pregunto la amazona desconcertada

Pues…Mu de Aries era una amazona, al igual que Camus de acuario…-rio al recordarlo, su maestra tan bien se unió a el

Jajaja…Mu y Camus Jajaja…no…jajá- reía la amazona- hay seiya… que ocurrencia Jajaja…-rio dejando escapar unas lagrimas de sus ojos, pues el recordarlos le entristecía y la risa que emitía era una mescla de diversión y tristeza…-gracias…-susurro

Gracias…?- lo miro desconcertado dejando de reír- por qué?

Porque desde que ellos partieron… no eh reído así…- dijo con tristeza- y ahora…que bueno es tenerte de vuelta…-

Marín…- susurro- se que estén donde estén, ellos siempre estarán con nosotros en nuestros corazones y recuerdos…-le dijo con seriedad rara en el

Lo sé…- dijo antes de reiniciar su caminar- ellos estarán siempre con nosotros…

Fue lo último que escucho seiya, antes de ser envuelto por la oscuridad. Abrió los ojos para encontrase con que estaba en la habitación donde se había dormido…

Solo fue un sueño…-susurro para luego ponerse de pie- pero…pero porque?- se dijo a si mismo antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta, buscaría una respuesta a lo que pasaba y para eso tenía que salir de esa habitación. Abrió con cautela la puerta de madera, no quería que el dueño de la casa se diera cuenta…bueno ahora que lo recordaba era la dueña. Asomo la cabeza para mirar el pasillo el cual era iluminado por pequeñas antorchas, nadie a la vista, salió de la habitación para luego caminar lo más silencioso que pudo. Cuando llego a la entrada de la sala escucho voces, las cuales provenían de aquella sala, asomo la cabeza para observar a los que ahí estaban, encontrándose a la orden dorada completa incluyendo a Shion y Kanon …esta vez estaba seguro que era él pues ahí estaban ambos gemelos, que ocupaban un sillón para dos personas, en otro que era para tres estaban Aldebarán, Aioria y Aioros, en otro de una sola persona estaba Camus y Milo parado junto a él…ella, estaba seguro que no se acostumbraría a verlos como mujeres…,mas allá en otro mueble de dos se encontraba DM y …no!, el también…definitivamente, algo había pasado…Afrodita era también mujer, bueno tenía que aceptarlo se veían bonitas(N/A:todos están con ropa de entrenamiento, Shion con su túnica patriarcal, así que por eso lo noto…bueno me entienden, no?)…sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. Para luego seguir mirando a los demás; Shaka, Mu y Shura estaban sentados en otro mueble de tres y los dos caballeros más antiguos se encontraban sentados en una mesa que estaba un poco más allá…

Parece que los únicos que han cambiado son ellos tres-pensó- pero porque?...y que habrá pasado con los demás…-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Aioria

Entonces esta alterado…pero que le pasado?- pregunto pensativo el león

No lo sé…-susurro Mu- pero me parece que no esperaba vernos…pero porque?-

Según lo que ustedes relataron…- Shaka empezó a hablar- lo que más le altero es verles a ustedes…-se refirió viendo a Camus y Mu- pero…porque, si siempre se ha visto así…?- dijo pensativo

Yo creo que el golpe lo ha trastornado…- Saga hablo serio

Mmmm…no lo creo- ese era Kanon- el hablo de un guerra con nosotros, Asgard, Poseidón y Hades…-no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido

Si que fue fuerte el golpe…- dijo burlo DM-

Con Asgard tenemos una alianza al igual que con Poseidón y tu eres prueba de ello- dijo Shura y Kanon asintió- y Hades fue derrotado por los guerreros dorados de hace 200 años, pero lo otro?...- termino de hablar

Al final nuestra misión de esta época es solo cuidar que a Atena y a la tierra no les pase nada…-dijo Milo que ahora se sentaba en el apoya brazos del sofá donde estaba Camus

Entonces si es así porque Shion y Docko están rejuvenecidos? Y porque me conocen?- Seiya pregunto dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes quienes lo miraban atentos, pero el solo veía a los mencionados -

Pegaso…- susurro Shion sorprendido al igual que los demás- ya despertaste, que bueno…

Les hice una pregunta…-dijo bruscamente interrumpiendo a Shion-

Mas respeto con tus mayores, niño…-Docko se dejo escuchar- si quieres respuestas, nosotros no te la podemos dar…esos motivos solo lo sabe Atena- dijo serio- pero con respecto a de donde te conocemos, es simple te conocemos desde que eres un bebe…

Bebe…? Pero…- seiya estaba más confundido- iré a verla- dijo decidido después de aclarar un poco su cabeza segura ella podría responderle, comenzaba a caminar cuando fue detenido por la voz de Aioros-

No la encontraras- dijo con simpleza- ella ahora está en el Olimpo-

El Olimpo?, pero qué?- hablo confundido

No somos nadie, para cuestionar lo que hace nuestra diosa…- dijo Kanon

Kanon…pero tu…- iba a decir algo cuando recordó lo dicho por ellos, nada de lo que el recordaba había pasado…?

_**N/A: hola aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta loca historia**_,_** espero les guste y me dejen un review con su opinión…gracias por leer…**_

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**TsukihimePrincess: gracias por tu comentario y si es graciosos ver a Camus, Mu y ahora Afrodita de mujeres…pero como dije esa fue una idea loca que me vino Jajaja…besos y espero te guste este capítulo… **_

_**Sesshomaru: gracias linda por tu comentario y espero este capítulo te guste…besos **_

_**Tokisada: gracias por leer y dejar tu opinión sobre este finc…besos y espero te guste este capitulo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Con los cuerdos, cuerdo; con los locos, loco**

Las palabras dichas por los caballeros lo habían desconcertado…como es que lo conocían desde bebe? pues si él había llegado cuando tenía 8 años y esa fue la primera vez que el pisaba ese lugar….entonces como ellos lo conocían desde que era un bebe?. Suspiro con derrota, sabía que lo que ellos decían para él era algo ilógico, pero para ellos era la más pura verdad, iba a comenzar a gritar pidiendo una explicación cuando un recuerdo le llego…

_**La batalla de las doce casas había terminado, con la trágica muerte de cinco caballeros dorados, así como también de los caballeros de plata…su recuperación había tardado aproximadamente dos semanas, y ahora que se sentía bien. Se dirigió a los doce templos buscando algo con que distraerse…**_

_**Llego al primer templo donde pudo observa a los cinco caballeros dorados que quedaban (Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria, Shaka y Milo) que a su parecer estaban en medio de algo entretenido, así que decidió unírseles. Cuando ya estaba a dos escalones de la casa pudo ver como Milo y Aioria estaban enfrascados en una de sus típicas discusiones y a Aldebarán tratando de calmarlos mientras Mu y Shaka se reían de lo lindo de ese trió. Saludo a los dos caballeros los cuales dejaron de observar la entretenida escena para prestarle atención…**_

_**Seiya, ya estas mejor?- pregunto el Ariano, a lo cual el asintió**_

_**Si, estas dos semanas me ayudaron en eso…-dijo sonriente- pero díganme porque reían?- dijo asiéndose el desentendido, pues él sabía o creía saber la razón**_

_**Ah, eso…nos hace gracia ver a Milo y Aioria discutir…- explico Shaka como si fuera lo más normal del mundo**_

_**Y que Alde trate de calmarlos y al final el también termine metido en la discusión…-agrego Mu**_

_**Creí que los dos eran los caballeros que se encargaban de mantener el orden pero creo que me equivoque…- dijo seiya **_

_**Y quien dice que no lo hacemos?- pregunto algo ofendido Shaka, a lo cual el Pegaso iba contestar pero fue interrumpido…**_

_**Seiya no sabías que…con los cuerdos, cuerdo; con los locos, loco?- dijo Mu haciendo que seiya inclinara su cabeza a un lado, claro signo de que no entendió- uf…ya lo entenderás- dijo en un suspiro Aries-**_

Y ahora lo entiendo…-susurro antes de levantar la vista y mirar a los caballeros.- les seguiré la corriente- pensó

Disculpen, mi comportamiento…-comenzó a hablar- pero no me siento bien y al parecer el golpe que me di fue demasiado fuerte…pues no recuerdo nada de lo que ustedes me dicen…-miro a todos antes de continuar- me podrían decir que paso?...que paso en el santuario?- termino de hablar con ojos suplicantes, a lo cual Mu se levanta de inmediato para acercársele y llevarlo junto a ellos para hacerle tomar asiento en el lugar que el antes ocupaba…

No pasa nada…nosotros te ayudaremos a recordar- dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora- verdad chicos, maestro?- pregunto a los presentes, los cuales asintieron- bien, que es lo que quieres saber?...

Todo- dijo

Mmmm…entonces…Aioros, tu comienzas- dijo el Ariano a lo cual el arquero se aclaro la garganta para comenzar a relatar todo lo que sabía…

**Olimpo…**

La diosa de la sabiduría miraba desde la distancia a dos de sus familiares, los cuales miraba entretenidos una fuente de agua, que reflejaba a la orden dorada, Shion y Kanon los cuales estaban reunidos en Aries y ahora conversaban con Pegaso…

Se divierten?- pregunto acercándose a la dichosa fuente

Si…-contesto con una sonrisa uno de ellos- no me digas que tu no?-

Claro que no!- levanto un poco la voz- ellos no son ningunos muñecos para que los traten así…-dijo con notoria molestia

Lo sabemos…-contesto el otro-

Si lo saben, porque lo hacen?- Atena estaba molesta, pero al parecer a sus acompañantes no les importaba

Es un experimento…- contesto uno de ellos

Apolo!, mis caballeros no son rata de laboratorio, así que déjalos en paz!- grito

Y quien dice que lo son?- pregunto con su eterna calma-

Nosotros solo estamos experimentando, que clase de vida es mejor para ellos…- dijo la presencia que estaba junto al dios sol…

Mejor vida?, Artemisa a mi no me engañan , que se traen entre manos…-

Nosotros, nada- contesto- si quisiéramos dañarlos, simplemente no te hubiésemos ayudado a cambiar los hechos del pasado para arreglar este tiempo, hubiésemos dejado que nuestro padre los castigara por lastimar a sus hermanos y de más-

Y les estoy agradecida por eso, pero…porque cambiaron tanto las cosas…por que le hicieron eso a Aries, Acuario y Piscis?-

Porque eres muy machista, hermanita, además les queda bien…-contesto Artemisa que volvió a fijar su vista en la fuente

Machista?!-dijo molesta- desde el tiempo mitológico se ha declarado que los caballeros de elite sean varones…

Sí, pero a mí me gustan mas así..-contesto Artemisa encogiéndose de hombros- a ti también verdad, hermano?- Apolo solo imito a su hermana

Ah!- con ustedes no se puede!- dijo exasperada la diosa de la guerra

No sé qué te molesta…si ellas, están de lo mas cómodas o acaso te molesta de que sean más lindas que tu- hablo Apolo ganándose una mirada de desprecio de su hermana de la guerra- ya…ya, solo fue una broma no me mires así, además no fue el único cambio que hicimos…- agrego asiendo que la diosa peli purpura lo mirara con cara horror

Que mas hicieron?- pregunto con temor

Ya lo veras…- sonrió la diosa de la luna- pero nada malo, te lo aseguro…así que quita esa cara-ante ese comentario Atena movió la cabeza tratando de cambiar su expresión

…uf…por que me ayudaron?- pregunto con cansancio- que los motivo…

Mmmm…quieres que seamos sinceros?- pregunto Apolo a lo cual la diosa de la guerra asintió- sabes que no me llevo con Ares, ese fue uno de los motivos, segundo no me gusta que mi tío Poseidón sufra, tres me encanta quitar las almas de los mortales valientes de las garras a mi rival…- dijo sonriendo

Lo sabia…y tú?- le pregunto a diosa de la caza

Mmmm… a mí la simple idea de ayudarte me llamo la atención, tan bien ayudar a mi hermano y por qué no?, cambiar este concepto machista que tienes- contesto

Bueno, no son tan malos…después de todo…-susurro la diosa-

_**N/A: hola, aquí un capitulo mas, el cual espero les guste y me sigan dejando su opinión sobre este finc alocado Jajaja…GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

_**Merlock Holmes: hola, gracias por tu apoyo y espero te agrade el capitulo y para serte sincera aun no eh pensado en los hechos de hace 200 años…pero veré que se ocurre a mi mentecilla…así que no te preocupes que habrá una parte para Tenma y veremos que se da entre fem-Mu y Seiya…besos y gracias**_

_**Tokisada: gracias por tu apoyo…espero te guate este cap.3 **_

_**Sesshomaru: gracias por tu review, espero te guste este capítulo…**_

_**TsukihimePrincess: hola, gracias por dejarme tu opinión, bien con respecto de los cinco de broce, tienes razón ellos son japoneses, mitad ruso y mitad chino…pero Docko solo dijo que conocían a seiya de bebe, no a los demás…aunque aun es confuso, así que iré aclarándolo en los próximos capítulos…y con respecto a tu sugería no te entiendo, quieres o no que Milo y Camus, Afrodita y DM sean emparejados?...espero tu respuesta, espero no te moleste Jajaja comprenderás a esta fanática, es media torpe jaja…besos y gracias por leer…**_


	4. Recuerdos y Sorpresas

**Recuerdos y Sorpresas**

Aioros, se aclaro la garganta para comenzar con el relato...

Todo comenzó unos meses después del nacimiento de Atena, el patriarca me mando llamar junto a Saga y Kanon, pues somos los mayores y en ese tiempo Kanon todavía no había sido llamado por Poseidón. Nos presentamos ante Shion, que nos dio como misión ir a verificar los lugares de nacimiento de los nuevos caballeros nacidos alrededor de ese año, pues las estrellas indicaban que caballeros de bronce habían nacido. Ya con la misión encomendada, nos dividimos para abarcar mas territorio, así pues, me toco ir a un barrio de clase humilde donde se me había indicado se encontraba un futuro caballero. Fue así que caminado por las calles, me encontré a una niña de unos seis o siete años que cargaba a un niño en brazos, la cual lloraba mientras trataba de hacer que el niño se callara, me compadecí de esa pequeña así que me acerque para preguntar el motivo de su llanto…cuando me percate de que el bebe que cargaba, tenia cosmos, asimismo rápidamente lo identifique como un futuro caballero…

Porque lloras?- pregunte acercándome mientras le sonreía cálidamente, a lo que ella me contesto- mi madre a fallecido y no sé qué hacer…- lloro mas fuerte mientras estrechaba mas en sus brazos al bebe- no tienes a donde ir?- volvía a preguntar, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza…y no sé qué fue lo que me impulso, pero decidí que aquella niña y el pequeño me acompañaran, al principio la niña no quiso aceptar pero después de mucho, acepto…- supongo vio algo en mi que le infundió confianza…-dijo pensativo Aioros

Que mas paso?- pregunto un tanto ansioso seiya

Cuando Aioros llego con ambos me quede sorprendido- dijo Shion quien empezó a relatar- primero porque Aioros había desobedecido la orden de que solo debían verificar el lugar de nacimiento y dos que tú ni tu hermana debían haber llegado al santuario, no aún…así que mande llamar a Aioros, el cual se presento con semblante arrepentido y dispuesto a explicar sus motivos, pero no le deje decir nada puesto que comprendía la situación, por que nosotros sabemos en qué condición nace cada caballero…siempre es la misma situación …-dijo triste- pero aun así, tú y tu hermana debían salir del santuario, bueno hasta que el momento que las estrellas indicaran que era el momento-Shion termino de hablar y dejo que Aioros continuara

…Seiya miraba de mala forma al patriarca, pues después de lo dicho por el mismo, como se atrevía a sacar a una niña y aun bebe fuera del santuario sabiendo que no tenían a donde ir…

Después de la orden del patriarca, decidí que lo mejor era buscarles un lugar donde pudieran estar tranquilos, así que le pedí a Shion que me diera un mes, un mes de plazo para encontrar un lugar donde vivieran, lo cual acepto. Durante ese mes se quedaron a vivir en mi templo, así que lo que entonces eran aprendices de caballeros y unos ya caballeros dorados iban a visitarte, se habían encariñado contigo…Al pasar el mes ya tenía un lugar donde dejarlos, era un lugar que acogía a los niños que habían perdido a sus padres y no tenían a nadie más; ese lugar era propiedad del señor Kido…fue ahí en ese lugar que los deje y desde ese día solo los visite cada vez que podía…pues como bien sabes o bueno sabias yo me encargue de entrenar a mi lindo gatito-termino de narrar abrazando a su hermano el cual se sonrojo, provocando así las risas mal disimuladas de sus compañeros-

Así que por eso me conocen de bebe…-susurro Seiya- a fin no cambio tanto mi pasado pues, si conocí a kido, a los chicos supongo y… mi hermana…-pensó- mi hermana, Seika…donde esta ella?- pregunto con una sonrisa pues tenía grandes esperanzas de verla…aun que sea en ese lugar

Ella…a pues debe estar con Marín-contesto Aioria- si recuerdas a Seika?-

Nunca la olvidaría…-contesto pegazo-

Mama!- esa voz él la conocía, claro que la conocía…era la voz de Kiki, miro de arriba abajo al niño que venía corriendo a su maestro…maestra, otra vez…pensó molesto pues jamás se acostumbraría…el niño abrazo a la amazona de Aries efusivamente para luego besar su mejilla

Mi pequeño…-dijo esta separándolo un poco- como estuvo tu paseo?- pregunto al niño el cual sonrió ampliamente

Bien…-contesto feliz- Seika y Marín me han llevado a comer helado, al parque y comprar ropa para el bebe…-conto feliz.

Mama, bebe…esas palabras lo habían tomado desprevenido, que bebe y que tenía que ver Seika?...no!...su mente reunió la información y al juntarla le dio un resultado que casi le provoca infarto….

Estas muy hiperactivo…-le dijo Afro mientras se acercaba al niño que aun estaba en brazos de la ariana- a mi no me saludas…- dijo asiendo un fingido gesto de tristeza

Claro que sí! Dita...mua- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-como va el bebe?- pregunto inocente, haciendo que DM y Afrodita se pusieran de mil colores y que Shion se para bruscamente…

Que bebe!- grito el patriarca- Ángelo!- volvió a gritar a lo cual el mencionado, paso saliva – no me digas que….!- a Shion le daba un infarto

No, no….nada de eso papá…Ángelo y yo…no, eh…verdad?- trato de explicar Dita a la vez que pedí apoyo del mencionado

No! Claro que no!- contesto igual de alarmado

Entonces, de que bebe habla Kiki?- pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a DM

Al que Ángelo y Dita tendrán cuando se casen…-explico el niño con la misma inocencia, salvando a si a Ángelo de la furia de Shion- así como cuando Milo le diga a mi tía Cam que la quiere y se casen…- continua hablando el niño asiendo que Milo se pusiera de mil tonalidades de rojo y que Cam se atragantara …

Las palabras dichas por Kiki, habían dejado en shock al caballero de Pegaso, como que DM ya no era DM, sino Ángelo? Como es que Afrodita y él se casan?, que bebe?, como Milo puede gustar de Camus?...el cerebro de seiya estaba que explotaba y que los demás caballeros rieran de la situación no ayudaba en nada…

Jajaja...- Mu reía por las ocurrencias de su pequeño- ay Kiki, como te vas de la lengua Jajaja…-

Pero mami es la verdad…usted me dijo que…- Kiki no termino de hablar porque Mu le tapo la boca con la mano

Kiki…no querrás que a Papi Shion le de un infarto, no?- le susurro Mu

No, mi abuelito no…-dijo moviendo la cabecita de lado a lado en gesto de negación-

Entonces no hagas esos comentarios, mi niño…-dijo dándolo un beso en la mejilla y habiéndole sonreír-

* * *

**Aclaración del cap. Anterior sobre la explicación que le da Apolo a Atena de los motivos por la cual la ayudo…**

**Apolo y Ares, no se llevan bien porque según la mitología, ellos compitieron por el amor de Afrodita y ella eligió a Ares, es por eso que Apolo no se lleva con Ares.**

**Hay también un relato que dice que Apolo tiene un afecto muy especial a Poseidón, pues los salvo a él, su hermana y madre de las manos de Hera. También se dice que cuando Poseidón fue castigado a vivir como mortal por un tiempo, Apolo lo acompaño para apoyarlo.**

**Apolo al ser el dios de la luz, tiene la capacidad de dar vida puesto que la luz, es eso vida, así que cuando Zeus su padre le pedía que no dejara que héroes murieran él lo hacía, ganándose con ello el odio del dios de la muerte, Thanatos…**

* * *

_**N/A: hola, lamento la tardanza pero estuve con gripa y una fiebre que me tenía en cama…mejor dicho mi mamá, me tenía en cama…uf…pero bueno, espero les guste el capitulo y me dejen su linda y valiosa opinión en un review…gracias por leer…**_


End file.
